


Eternal Contract

by KayKay (Kinniekiki)



Category: OOC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BDSM, Contracts, Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Phobias, Rape, Roaches, Torment, Torture, Trigger phobias, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/KayKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I thought my life was a living hell,<br/>Imagine living eternity in the pits of torment in hell.<br/>I'll take you down the road of my story, where I escaped one hell to be thrown into another Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's not dead he only looks that way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173365) by Revenge_of_helena. 



> Warning: May trigger some phobias since it contains the mention of roaches.

On a cold December day, everyone was preparing to get together for Christmas dinner, everyone on the streets so cheery and happy buying loved once last minute Christmas presents, some preparing for a festive meal, children laughing, couples joined hand in hand as they roam down the busy streets of Belleville New Jersey.

At this time of joy not everyone was gifted with happiness and love, some lacked the meaning of family, a warm home to welcome them while someone waits for them to hold them in their arms.

 

Not for me, my life wasn't meant to be like that, from a very young age I knew that I was destined to be in a life full of hurt, hatred and betrayal. Coming from an abusive household didn't really help much, my father was an alcoholic every night he went out to drink the toxin filled bottle, he would return home and the would start, Physically- mentally and sexually and my mother, she was too busy sucking another guys cock to notice anything.

 

Being introduced to sexual intercourse at such an early age didn't scar me that way it would scar others, I can say I did come to like it a lot, not with my dad but the more I grew up I searched for it, this had led me to joining a lifestyle in the BDSM world, being new to it, I didn't know much and I was an easy target to force collars and indeed it did happen.

 

His name was Fabio, and it was hell for me, the abuse returned he shared me amongst his fellow friends, humiliated me, beating after beatings for no reasons at all, I was his rag doll,  his punching bag, his drug tester and his sex doll. It took 5 years of torment from him that I ran away and found myself in an abandoned ware house downtown a noose around my neck, I was in hysteria, crying my eyes out as my life flashed before my eyes, the more I remembered the more I wanted it to end, I took a few breaths and finally pushed the chair out of the way, it was quick and so easy, didn't feel any pain I only felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

 

I awoke in a dark room, I knew I died I was so certain of it, I was so confused, the room was too dark to see anything, There was a lot of hissing in the room and a sound like something is crawling and clicking, I felt something ran across my palm, making me yelp loudly. I stood up quickly still the noises around me, yet nothing could be seen just pitch darkness, "What is this place?" I asked myself, looking around being too careful not to move so much.

 

"This my dear is your worse nightmare" A demonic voice replied to me in my head.

I looked around the room rather startled by the foreign and frightening voice, my heart thumping in my chest quickly.

 

"Who are you? Where am I?!" I shouted in the room, spinning around my hands around my chest, hugging myself tightly.

 

"No need to shout, I can still hear your thoughts, pity you had to give yourself away at such an early age, only twenty one a lamb of god, lost tracks of her way" It replied again.

 

I felt my body getting cold as pins and needles crept up my spine.

 

"What you expected a Welcome party love? Oh wait give me a moment" it continued a hint of humour in it's voice.

 

"WELCOME TO HELL! I AM YOUR HOST LUCIFER HIMSELF AS YOU CAN SEE IN ROOM NUMBER 94 WE HAVE OUR BRAND NEW TORMENTED SOUL! WHAT TYPE OF TORMENT YOU ALL ASK?! OBVIOUSLY SHE HAS A PHOBIA OF ROACHES SO ROACHES I SHALL UNLEASH UPON THEE!" it, Lucifer's voice shouted throughout the whole room making the room vibrate, as he said torment of roaches I was already feeling my heart stop, it only got worse, the room lit up a bright white revealing several roaches around the room, so many roaches the white walls around me where a brownish color that moved, hisses and twitching could be heard, I was hyperventilating as I watched all the roaches around me crawl onto one and other, some as big as my palm. I couldn't move my feet where somehow held onto the same spot while the roaches started to crawl up my legs, wearing only just a pair of black jeans short I could feel their legs running up mine, I tried to scream but my mouth was somehow wouldn't move.

 

"Sorry sweetcheeks too many screams, they hurt my head" Lucifer said, as the roaches crawled up my body covering my legs , waist,  chest, arms and finally my face, I couldn't take it anymore I felt my heart race, the phobia kicking in so much, I felt a a wave of pain stricking up my arm towards my heart, It was then when my heart gave up and I fell to my first death in hell.

 

I awoke in the same room, same structure confused again, and again the conversation struck up with Lucifer claiming that "It's not the first time someone forgets their in hell when it's just the first day, it will only take an eternity to finally get used to knowing that there is no way out of this torment, you just die and wake up to be tormented all over again, and if you get used to it, everyone has more than one fear" there was no way out, the roaches appeared again and it happened the same way all over again, I couldn't run, couldn't scream, just waited till my heart stopped from panicking too much and then it happened again, again and again all over, with less conversation. I screamed in my head, cried and wished this would be all over, but it wasn't I chose this fate.

 

I lost count of days, days of torment weren't somethings to keep since it was eternity, I gave up on counting. There was one day that was different, the roaches never appeared, the room didn't light up, I was scared thinking of every possible other fear I may have, but nothing came, after what felt like days in a pit of loneliness and darkness a faint shadow appeared in the room emitting light from behind it, I stood up from sitting on the floor and stared at it.

 

"Kayleigh, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to offer you a contract" it spoke it's voice deeper than I expected.

 

"What contract?" I asked, standing up properly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

 

"A contract, to be mine and my followers soul for us to do what we please with you" it replied.

 

"What's in it for me?" I asked, placing both my hands on my hips, cocking them to the right side.

 

"Well you could always stay here in eternal torture of roaches, ya know roaches are the most cleanest bug on earth I don't see anything that scary" it said, at soon as it finished a roached appeared next to my foot, making me jump away in fear.

 

As I was thinking about the contract, the room started to fill with roaches and the shadow faded slowly, "We don't have all day" it said, I took a glance around the room, roaches dropping from the sealing almost landing on top of my head, then my feet were stuck again, and everything was happening all so slowly from how it used to be. The more time passed the more the Shadow started to fade away, I had to make a decision and quickly.

 

"WAIT, I'll accept the contract" I said as soon as I said that the room darkened again the roaches  disappeared and I was able to move again. A tall man walked away from the shadow, he had a pair of glasses, short black hair, an unclean shave, brown eyes and honestly he was pretty good looking.

 

He smiled, his eyes sparkling holding his hand out for me to shake it, "Who are you again?" I asked hesitating to take hold of his hand, my hand already mid way in the air.

 

"How silly of me, I'm the devil" he said grabbing hold of my arm, yanking me towards him and sealing the contract with a lustful kiss sealing the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to continue :D would love to post a second chapter or third


End file.
